Save Me: A Dramione Story
by emopanda330
Summary: When Hermione is broken from voldemort killing her parents, and Draco is torn from his father because of voldemort, Draco and Hermione find that they need each other to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Save Me!

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

Here I am again, the same as every night. Crying in the corner, the door locked, and the lights off, scissors on the floor next to me. I looked down at them with my blurred vision from my tears, then picked them up and pressed them against my arm. Blood dripped down my arm, as I began crying harder. Millions of thoughts crossed my mind at once, but the only one that screamed over the rest was _SAVE ME!_ The night became black as my eyes closed, and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Nobody would ever know my secret.

"Hermione dear! There's a letter for you! It's from Hogwarts!" My aunt screamed, waking me up. I traced over the new scar, before putting on a robe, and opening the door. While I was walking down the stairs, my aunt ran over and handed me the letter. "Open it dear, you must be excited!" Why would I be excited? It was just a welcome back letter for my 7th, and last year.

"Thanks," I mumbled tiredly as I took the envelope from her. When I tore at the paper, and grabbed the letter, a badge fell out with it. I bent down to pick it up, and read the words across it. "Head Girl," I said aloud, then slightly laughed, "they chose me to be Head Girl…wow." I said, trying to act excited.

"Congradulations dear! Now you have something to look forward to when you go back to Hogwarts. Maybe this will get your mind off things, now lets go out to eat, to enjoy your last day here!" My aunt looked at me excitedly. I gave her a fake smile.

"Sure, I'll just go get dressed then." I replied to her, then walked to my room looking for a long sleeved shirt to wear.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of the night…again. That same dream occurred last night, I'm walking through Hogwarts, and I hear crying coming from the Head Boy and Head Girl's dormitory. I walk in, somehow knowing the password, and there is a girl with her hair covering her face in the corner. "SAVE ME!" She screams, then looks up at me. Every night I wake up right before she shows her face. The blinking clock showed the number 4:18, time for me to go back to sleep.

"Draco, your Hogwarts letter is here honey!" My mom screamed, waking me up. After I closed my eyes for the second time last night, I dreamt nothing, the only sight was blackness. Pulling the covers off, I got up and walked down the stairs. "Good morning Draco, here's the letter that came for you today." She smiled at me, waiting for me to open the letter.

"Thanks mom," I smiled back, tearing open the envelope. When I went to grab the paper to read my welcome back letter, I felt something hard and roundish. I pulled it out curious as to what it was. Then I realized, it was the Head Boy button. "Mom! They chose me for Head Boy!" I yelled excitedly.

"Congratultions honey! I knew they would!" She hugged me, and just as we parted there was a loud bang. "Your fathers home, go back to your room quickly." She whispered to me, giving me a weak smile. I followed her orders and quietly went back to my room and shut the door.

I was wondering what was going on down stairs while looking at my new Head Boy button. Then a new thought crossed my mind, I was the Head Boy in my dream when I saw the girl crying, maybe the Head Girl, is her. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

While my aunt was driving me to the train station, I couldn't help but wonder if the boys would think I changed a lot. Last time I saw Harry and Ron, I was overly obsessed with academics and being a know it all. I could care less about that stuff now. I changed my appearance too. My hair is straight now, and I normally wear skinny jeans with black converse, and a black t-shirt or v-neck and a jacket to go over it.

We arrived at the train station and my aunt walked me over to platform 9 ¾. She was one of the only muggles to know about it. "Good luck dear, have a great time." She smiled enthusiastically at me.

"Thanks." I carelessly replied, and stepped through the bricks. Immediately as I boarded the train, I saw Harry and Ron, they looked exactly the same, and they were already dressed in their robes.

Once Harry saw me he got wide eyed. "Woah Hermione, is that you?" He asked, as Ron turned to meet his gaze.

"Yes Harry, it is me. It's great to see you both again." I said looking at both him and Ron, "I would love to sit with you guys and chat, but I am Head girl, and there is an assigned seat for Head Girl and Head Boy, so I should probably go." I rambled all too fast, hoping they wouldn't ask what changed me so much.

But instead of them asking about me changing, I got the reply from Ron, "YOU got Head Girl, but I didn't get Head Boy?" He seemed shocked. "I can't wait to hear who did get Head Boy!" He said, then turned away, not saying another word. Without waiting to hear Harry speak again, I walked away, looking for the Head Girl seat.

As I opened the door, I realized the head boy wasn't here yet. Feeling relieved I sat down and pulled out my scissors. This may be the only alone time I have today.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

My mom woke me up early today. I knew why, she wanted to get me to Hogwarts before my father got home. The same dream played in my head again last night, anxiously I went with my mom to the train station. I needed to know who the head girl was.

Once stepping through 9 ¾ I knew it was too early for the Head Girl to be here, so I just walked around thinking of who she might be, and why she might need to be saved. Maybe the same reason I needed to be saved from my father, because of Voldemort.

Hogwarts' Express was getting ready to leave so I boarded the train and went to go say hi to Crabbe and Goyle and explain to them why I wouldn't be sitting there today. I found them rather quickly and walked up to them.

"Hello Crabbe, Goyle." I smiled at them both, then looked at who was sitting with them. My ex-girlfriend Pansy with my so to call best friend Blaise. Last year I caught Pansy cheating on me with Blaise, and since then I haven't spoken to either. Disgusted that Crabbe and Goyle would even sit with them, I walked off without waiting to hear what either one had to say.

I found the Head Boy/Girl seat and looked through the window. The Head Girl was there, I couldn't make out who she was on the account she was leaning down putting something away. All I could see was that she had, straight, brunnette hair with streaks of black. She was wearing a black sweat shirt over a white v-neck, even though it was one of the hottest days of summer. I couldn't take not knowing who she was any longer, so I opened the door and her head shot towards me.

"Granger? Is that you, you look so different." I was completely shocked at Granger's new look.

"MALFOY? YOU are Head Boy! Great I get to work with JERK this year!" she screamed at me. She seemed really upset, and we were going to be working together for the whole year, so I decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Hermione, calm down a little. I'm just as shocked as you." I replied to her, hoping she wouldn't storm off.

"Did you just call me Hermione?" She asked, a lot more calm then the was a few seconds ago.

"Yea, a lot has changed from last year, maybe we can be friends this year." I smiled at her. Knowing that us being being friends would make this year a whole lot easier.

She looked a little unsure then said, "Sure Draco. That would be nice." Then I saw her look towards her luggage making sure it was locked, then her glance turned to her covered arm, then towards me. She seemed beyond anxious. I wonder if it has to do with my dreams.

_A/N: So this was my first chapter of my new dramione story "Save Me!" please review and let me know what you think, thanks!_


	2. Secrets

Save Me!

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

"So, Draco…" I trailed off anxiously. I keep thinking he knows my secret for some reason. "I'm sure your father was happy to hear you got the Head Boy button."

"Actually, my father wasn't around for the occasion." He replied, suddenly it looked like something was troubling him. Was something going on with him as well. "What about your parents, I'm sure they were glad to hear you're doing good at Hogwarts."

I got up. "I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." I said as tears started to form in my eyes. Draco stared at me concerned as I struggled to open the door. Draco stood up and grabbed my arm with the cuts on it, I winced in pain hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hermione, are you ok? Did I say something wrong, I know something is troubling you. You can trust me Hermione. I promise." He smiled at me sympathetically. For a second I thought I should tell him, but then I remembered all the hurt Draco had caused me in the past as I forced my arm away from him, and left.

Not knowing where to go, I wandered over to where Ginny and Luna were sitting together and took a seat. "Hey Ginny, can I talk to you in private for a second?" I smiled towards Luna as she got up and left for us.

"Hermione!" Ginny hugged me knowing what was wrong. "It's about your parents. Does anyone else know yet?" She pat my back sympethetically.

"No Ginny." I sniffled, "I just can't tell anyone about how Voldemort killed them, you're the only one I trust with this secret." I smiled at her with tears still in my eyes.

"Well it's good you know I'm always here for you Hermione. And knowing that we have no secrets makes our friendship so much more special, right?" She hugged me again.

"Yea, no secrets." I replied, thinking about my cuts, "Gin, I have to go now, other people to say hello to, it was great seeing you again though." I quickly got up and left, I smiled again at Luna as I passed her, knowing that I had to go back to Draco, things would be much more awkward at the castle if I didn't.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I heard the door open again and I looked to see a smiling Hermione. She was obviously trying to hide the episode that occurred here a few moments ago. "Are you ok?" I asked looking up at her. She looked down at me meeting my gaze, and getting caught in the moment I got up and kissed her. I was waiting for her to push me away and storm off again, but instead she kissed back. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her. She sat down across from me.

"Draco…" She just stared at me for a couple moments. "Why did you kiss me?" She finally asked me. She seemed confused, and worried.

I glanced at the window. "It felt like the right thing to do." I replied without looking at her. I turned back to look at her, "Why did you kiss back?" I was curious, I needed an answer. I had always loved Hermione, but because of her being muggle born I had to hide it. The different houses didn't make it too much easier either, but maybe all along she's always felt the same way about me.

"I don't know, I just wanted someone to hold me I guess." She answered. "I've been a little lonely lately, because of how things are changing." She whispered, fighting back tears again.

Suddenly, I caught on. "Hermione, what happened to your parents?"

She looked up, tears rapidly streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my shouder. "He killed them! And it's all my fault! I should've been there to help them, not out shopping with Harry and Ron. It's my fault, they're dead because of me!" She cried harder.

Voldemort killed her parents. There was more to Hermione then I thought, that's why she changed so much. "Hermione, there's nothing you could've possibly done to stop him. If anything it's a good thing you weren't there, or else there would be a possibility you wouldn't be here. Her head lifted from my shoulder and she kissed me again. We had just become friends and that was blossoming to something greater.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

"I'm sorry!" I looked up at him and blushed. We've been enemies for years and today we kissed twice, and I told him one of my darkest secrets…this is awkward.

"It's fine," He smiled. "I wanted to." He had this goofy grin on his face. "Hermione, I've wanted to be your boyfriend since I first met you."

I was in complete shock. "I can't say I've felt the same way for that long, but now I do. Draco I've never realized how sweet you were."

"Because I never was sweet. I was always a jerk, but things have changed, I want to be different." I looked up at his pleading eyes.

"You already are different." I didn't know what else to say, so I just grabbed his hand in mine, and we sat like that for some time.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked breaking the silence.

I nodded, "We keep it a secret though, things will never work if everyone knows about us."

"I agree." He said, pulling me into another hug.

When we finally got to the castle I knew me and Draco would have to put on an act. Opening the door I met up with Ron and Harry, parting from Draco. We stayed silent, I wasn't in the mood to talk, and Harry could tell. We entered the castle and took a seat in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Welcome back students." Professor Dumbledoor's voice projected accross the room. He introduced the teachers then called mine and Draco's name to announce the Head Boy and Girl. Ron's face instantly turned red and me and Draco stood up and walked to the front. We helped the new first years get sorted and get off to their dorms patrolling the halls until finally me and Draco were allowed to go to our dorm to sleep.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

I walked to the Head Boy and Girl's dorm with Hermione in silence and it was killing me. The second we walked through the port hole after giving our password I walked towards Hermione and kissed her.

She pulled away quickly. "Draco, it's been quite a day, I'm going to go catch some sleep. Good night." She kissed me on the cheek then ran over to the Head Girl's room and closed the door. I sat on the couch wondering why she rejected me, and hoping I hadn't done something wrong already. I couldn't get my mind off things so I got up to go for a walk.

After wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours, I made it back to the portrait. I heard sobbing, thinking Hermione was in danger and panicked. I whispered the password into the portrait and entered with my wand at the ready. The crying continued from her room, without knocking I opened the door scared to death. Then I saw her, her arm was covered in blood, with her head on her knees. She kept mumbling, "shut up." but no one was talking.

"Shut up! Please! I didn't mean to let you die, I wanted to save you, I did! I tried!" She screamed. "I was scared, he said if I got any closer he'd kill me too! I tried to protect you, I tried to save you! I didn't mean to betray you!"

I began panicking, blood was still gushing from her arm. I glanced around the room for what could have done this, then I saw the scissors lying next to her. "HERMIONE!" I screamed running over to her, picking up her arm. She looked up at me, scared.

"NO! Nobody was supposed to know!" She screamed, her eyes red.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Who were you talking to a few moments ago. There's nobody here Mione." I looked at her, tears starting to form in my eyes as well.

"They haunt me Draco. In my mind, I hear them screaming, SAVE ME! SAVE ME! I tried to, I tried to save them!" She got up and ran out of the room, and out of the dormitory. Chasing after her would be useless, I needed to think anyway. Right now I was confused, and I needed to relax. I thought this was my dream, but it was worse, it was a nightmare. And it was reality.


End file.
